Nothing Less Frightened Heart
by somethingfamiliar
Summary: A one-shot crossover about a love that deserves a second chance. Dean Winchester Supernatural/Jensen Ackles and Haley James One Tree Hill/Bethany Joy Galeotti struggle to tell each other good bye.


"Dean," her voice called merely above a whisper.

He heard her but was reluctant to turn back and look into those chocolate brown eyes that consumed his entire being. He couldn't do it. But he had to. The desperation in her voice was evident and he knew she was on the brink of tears. So he willed himself to turn halfway around to meet her gaze but his back remained towards her.

"Please don't leave me," she pleaded approaching his figure. "I need you to say with me. You're all I ever want and need--" she inhaled a shaky breath, "you're all I have."

"No I'm not, Haley. And you know that."

"Yes, you are Dean. What will it take for you to realize that I've given myself to you, completely? My heart, my body, my soul, my– my everything it's all yours. I am yours Dean. Always."

She stood there and brought her small hand to touch his. Dean instinctively closed his eyes and turned around to break the physical contact in order to meet her gaze.

"And I wouldn't want things any other way. But Hales, you need to know that there are other things for you. Better things that I can't give you. You have your entire life ahead of you. You're so young and I don't want to drag you into this life. Not now and not ever. You deserve so much more than this. Than me"

"It's my decision. My life, Dean! I'm old enough to get a say in what happens in my own god forsaken life; and I choose to be with you. Why can't you get that? Don't you want to be with me too, Dean?"

She was immediately taken aback when he swiftly lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her as he been aching to kiss her the moment he looked into her eyes which gleamed brightly under the moonlight.

She gasped parting her lips and he responded by invading her mouth with his tongue.

The sounds she made in his mouth pleased him and he flexed his fingers on her skin and he felt her shiver underneath his touch.

She managed to wrestle her lips away from Dean's long enough and said in a strangled voice, "Tell me the truth."

She lifted her hands and gripped the collar of his leather jacket. "Dean," she let out breathlessly.

"Yeah?" he said in a shallow voice, heavy sensuality.

"You didn't answer my question," she breathed out, pushing herself away from where she was caged in between his arms.

Dean sensed her anger bubble with each second they spent in silence.

"It's a simple question," she mused, openly baffled by his inability to answer.

"It's not."

"It's an either or scenario! Either you want to be with me or you don't! Just tell me right now so I can stop looking like the desperate fool--"

"I can't be with you," he breathed out lowly.

Dean saw her recoil from his words that confirmed her worst fears.

The silence was deafening until the realization that their relationship was ending dawned on her.

"Wow," she exclaimed still not believing her ears. "Well I guess that's my answer." She looked at him in a manner that left him cold. Never in his life had he felt so disconnected from her and he hated himself for it.

God knew he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her by his side but he was Dean fucking Winchester. He wasn't average Joe the plumber from Kansas. He was Dean Winchester, the hunter. He couldn't provide for her like a man was supposed to. Hell, he had never existed in a healthy relationship. Even though he loved this girl more than life it didn't change who he was or what he did for a living.

"I know you can't stand to look at me right now but before I go– I want you to know that I've always loved you. I don't know what I'm gonna do now, when the best part of me was always you."

"I hate you," she spit out bluntly, and Dean put his hand quickly to cover her mouth and laughed at her childish behavior. "I hate you," she repeated, her mouth moving against his calloused hand.

"You don't mean it," he said sliding his hand over her mouth to trance the curve of her chin. "I know you don't mean it." His eyes seem to glow more brightly than ever.

"I– I love you, Hales. I'll be seeing you again. That is the one promise I will make sure to keep in my lifetime. I've let you down too many times but I promise that I'll come back to you, when I'm done figuring out my life. I just, I can't be the guy you need me to be. Not yet and maybe not ever but I love you. And I'll come back to you."

He bent forward to kiss her lips but she turned her face away too quickly and he resigned with kissing her cheek. She immediately brought her hand to her face and harshly rubbed any remnants of his kiss.

What felt like an eternity of standing in the evening cold in awkward silence was merely seconds less than a minute when Haley turned away and began to her house.

Dean inhaled dejectedly and stood by his Impala as he watched Haley take the final steps out of his view and possibly out of his life.

But the one thing he was sure of, was that he'd return to her. Soon enough. And he'd give himself completely to the woman he loves. She deserved nothing less.

THE END


End file.
